


Alone

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Another early fanvideo by me
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another early fanvideo by me

[Michael & Jackie - Alone](https://vimeo.com/424533311) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
